Kindergarten hearts
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: ok one shot that me and andrea did a collab on AGESSSSS ago its all about a normal day in the lives of our dinky sora, riku, roxas, namine and kairi at their time in kindegarten hearts nursery.


**The Destiny Island kids sat around the papou tree. Doing. Absolutely. Nothing. "Man I'm bored! It's the last day of summer vacation and we've done basically everything!" Roxas whined. "Yeah but think about it, this time tomorrow we'll be seniors!" Kairi said cheerfully.**

** "Yeah but that's tomorrow!" "Hey guys just think how we've all changed. Remember what we were like when we started school?"Namine said and Riku put his hands behind his head and leant back on the tree trunk. **

**"Oh yeah, what was the name of that place?" Sora put a finger on his lip and looked up. "Ooo happy hearts kindergarten!" "You know it's scary how you remember that." Riku muttered and Namine smiled. "We didn't even know each other that well. Now look at us." ****"Yeah you were a bastard even then Riku." Roxas said laughing.**

**Riku smirked as they all reminisced to they****'re younger years. **

**"Oh yeah one of my first words that was" Riku said laughing. **

**"I remember everything perfectly" said Kairi standing up in front of everyone. **

**"Namine you were always painting on the walls and your dress was never white" she said pointing and laughing as Namine blushed. Then she turned back hands on her hips. **

**"Oh yeah well I remember when**** you came in one day in your 5 sizes too big high heels you could barely walk without them let alone with them" mocked Namine back.**

**Happy hearts kindergarten was a small building in the middle of twilight town. Kids from all over the city aged 3-6 came here to have fun, make friends and most of all, give their parents a break. And today was no exception.**

** Tifa, one of the helpers here, tied her hair up into a pony and waited for the kids to get themselves settled. "Ok, do we have Roxas Fair?" a small spiky haired boy shoved a pudgy hand into the air and smiled, showing gaps where his teeth had fallen out. **

**"Okay how about Namine Strife?" a smaller girl with a white dungaree dress nodded timidly at her. "Sora? Kairi?" two kids waved excitedly. "Zexion, Axel?" one boy answered, but Axel was nowhere in sight. **

**"Where's Axel?" Axel was then sighted in the kitchen, reaching in the drawers. **

**Tifa picked him up and plonked him beside roxas. "No axel we don't play with things in the kitchen. Okay I think that's everyone…" she started but then the door opened and a teenager came in holding a smaller boys hand.**

** "Sorry he's late, Riku Valentine. I'll see you later sprout." 'Riku' stuck his tongue out and sat on his own.**

**As Riku was sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms Tifa appeared next to him ****"Hello Riku I'm Tifa and I hope you enjoy your time here" she said as him obviously being new.**

** He turned his head away from her and crawled to sit next to Sora in the back row. Sora very hyperly jumped at the sight of Riku next to him "Hi Im Sora, w-what's your name" he said bobbing up and down beside Kairi. **

**Other kids around him were giving him looks just to accept him. Namine who was sitting against the opposite wall stuck her finger into a pot of blue paint and dragged her finger down the walls creatively behind a stack of paper.**

"**Riku." Was all the boy said. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Not only had his dad left him here with strangers he had to stay here all day! "Well is nice to meet you!" Tifa then came to the boy and ruffled his spikes. **

**"It IS nice to meet you Sora." "I know that. You said to me when I gots here."Tifa rolled her eyes and noticed Namine. "No! Namine we don't paint on the walls sweetie that's what papers for." She said, picking the girl up and balancing her mucky frame on her hip.**

** "Come on look, you've got all your dress dirty lets go clean you up." She said, leaving the room. Big mistake. Roxas crawled over to the huge box that said "Ice cream" and yanked open the door, toppling over. **

**As Namine was carried off to be cleaned and Roxas opened the box of Ice-cream he all of a sudden got a lot of attention. Riku and Axel were two of the first to crawl over. **

**Roxas inside and pulled an ice cream from the rack, sitting down and tearing it open. He started to lick it when he heard the thud of a door close. **

**"Uh miss Teefey! I'm stuck!"**

**"Hey can you read?" Riku asked because he wondered how he knew there was ice-cream inside.  
**

**Kairi and ****Sora lifted the lid up to see him trapped and they gigged at the sight of him calling for help. Riku didn****'t like it here much he didn't take kindly to meeting too many new people. **

**He saw Axel as one of the oldest and called to him. "Do you no ow to get out? It SUCKS" he shouted loudly drawing lots of attention**** from the now approaching Tifa to rescue Roxas.**

**Tifa gave a small scream as she saw roxas in the freezer. She bent and picked the shivering boy up. **

**"Roxas! If you wanted ice cream you could've asked! Come on your freezing! Ill make you some warm milk yeah?" she said and she put the boy down and sprinted to the kitchen. Axel turned to Riku and smirked. **

**"Well there ish one way I knows of. My big bro Reno told me so." He then produced a box of matches out of the coat that was way too big for him. He started flicking them and laughed as the flames came and died. Sora saw and shouted. "That's naught Axel im telling on yous two!"**

**As Namine was rested on the floor she too came over now clean of paint. Riku****'s eyes grew with curiosity as the flame was produced and died again. **

**Namine was also fascinated and took a red pen from her dungaree pocket and started drawing flames on her dungaree leg. Riku looked up at Axel trusting his age completely "K let's do it" he said confidently but when Sora squeaked. **

**He quickly crawled over ****and covered his mouth. ****"OT you doin Sora" Riku didn't understand fully why he had tried to tell he wasn't quite clear on the definition right from wrong.**

** Sora pouted and knelt up to Riku's eye level "Jus coz u older d-don' mean u be bad" he said firmly. Riku looked back at Axel and then to gaze at everyone's expression in the room.**

**Riku turned back to sora "Loo I don't wanna stay in thish dumb old place I wanna go home!" he said as Axel exited the room for a few seconds. **

**Then…BOOM! **

**An explosion sounded from the store room and Tifa ran past the screaming and crying kids to see what the hell it was. She found axel holding a practically ash match in his hand and an air freshener in the other, his face blackened. **

**"BIG FIRE!" he said at the top of his lungs and Tifa swiped the can out of his hand. "Axel are you crazy! You could've got hurt you stupid boy!" she said angrily and then Kairi appeared at the door.**

** "What sweetie?" "Erm Riku's climbded through the glass thing."**

** "Oh god no."**

**Everyone turned at the huge explosion that came and jaws dropped. But Riku took this as his chance to get away. Sora was still next to him kneeling up as high as he could Riku pushed him in the chest and he hit the floor then headed for the window. **

**He was a reasonably good climber as he got halfway up to a box which he was going to use to step up onto he felt something tugging his ankle and stopped to turn around. Namine was hanging on with a pen in her mouth. **

**She took it out ****"ME oo" she said placing it back in and raising a hand to help her.**

** At this point Kairi had already told on Riku and When Tifa came out she was bombarded with a loud screech known as Sora "RIKU PUSHED ME!" it wasn't a cry in pain it was a shriek of death.**

** Axel looked up from Tifa's hands and winked at Riku ****who in turn raised his thumb and smiled not yet old enough to manage a smirk.**

**Tifa tried to calm the hysterical boy down before looking over to and escaping Namine and Riku. She looked at Axel, who gave her a grin and took Kairi's hand. **

**"Calm him down!" she said and bolted for the window, swinging both legs over it and landing on the grass. **

**"Why did I take this job? I could be a hairdresser!" she cursed and ran forwards. **

**"Riku! Namine!" she said panicking a little bit. She looked in all the corners of the playground, and found Roxas at the window. "Did you see where they went Roxas?"The boy nodded and pointed at the….crossroads.**

** "OH shit!"**

**Riku helped Namine outside ****"YEAH we made it. We don' eed em" Riku said victoriously taking Namines hand. **

**She was a bit slower because she was younger. Leaving a trail of painted footprints as she went and a pen falling from her many pockets here and their not that she minded too much. They reached the cross roads. **

**"Kadaj! I wana go home" Riku shouted as the cars flashed bye. He looked at Namine ****he hadn****'t expected to get this far and nobody older than him be there. **

**"Sout ur daddy's name, he mite here us" she nodded removing her pen again. **

**"Daddy!" she cried. But no one they knew looked round, although quite a lot of passers by had taken quite a concern to see the children so close to the road.**

**Tifa ran down to the cross roads, but stopped as she found footprints. Small footprints. **

**"Thank god for acrylic!" she said as she heard a boy shout for Kadaj. **

**She kept walking and heard two women whisper. **

**"What irresponsible person would let their kids play in the road?" And she immediately paled and sped up. **

**She found the two kids but thought she shouldn't shout in the middle of the street, face it her friends might be there. She crept up on them and scooped them up quickly, putting one kid under each arm. "You two are in sooo much trouble!"**

**Riku and Namine were pretty much stranded Riku had expected Kadaj to be there waiting for him but he wasn****'t and this made him troubled. **

**But he couldn't think for long when he and Namine were scooped up in the air.**

** Namine screamed slightly with her pen between her two front teeth then relaxed. **

**Riku was having none of this however "Lem me go. I take care of me." He screamed as ****he struggled in her arm. She ignored him and headed back to the nursery. **

**They got to the door ****"I no a bad word an if u on't lem me go I'll say it" Riku threatened.**

**Tifa dropped the boy and took his shoulders. "You say it I'll say an even worse one got it?" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.**

** She heard another boom and thought enough was enough. She went to the phone. **

**"Hi Paine it's me. I need some help at the nursery. Yeah ok see you then." **

**"Okay guys how about something to eat?" she winced at the cries of delight and started passing out the snacks. **

**"Hopefully this'll make them tired." She muttered as she heard a knock at the door.**

** She went to open it and instead was pounced on by a seven year old black haired girl. "Hi aunt Teef!" **

**"You brought Yuffie?" "I had no choice mom made me." Tifa nodded and the two teens went into the main room where all hell was breaking loose. **

**"Kids! This is Paine!" Kairi screamed and ran for cover and the reactions were varied.**

**Riku scowled as he was put to the floor but his expression changed dramatically as the biscuits broke out. **

**He crawled over to Sora who was munching his biscuit happily. ****"Sowy Sora four pushing you" he said feeling a bit guilty for his previous actions. **

**He took a biscuit in each hand and passed one to Sora and smiled.**

** Meanwhile Namine had followed Kairi under the table with a mission in mind. She ****had found a new type of creativity. ****"Kaiwi look wat I got" she said holding up a soft red stick as she removed the lid.**

** Kairi lifted her head and immediately brightened. "I no wat that is" she giggled excitedly.**

**Tifa was focusing on keeping axel and Riku out of trouble whilst Paine flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Hey didn't you have two girls here?" Tifa turned and nodded. "Then where are they?" **

**"I dunno kairi's under the table I think, but I have no idea about Namine." Paine nodded and lifted the tablecloth up and sputtered a laugh. **

**"Err Teef I think you better come have a look at this." Tifa sighed and came over, leaning down and bursting into giggles. Kairi had what looked like lipstick over her face and Namine was putting it on her legs and arms. "Oh my god."**

**Kairi and Namine were sitting they****'re giggling sweetly as Namine attempted to do Kairi's lipstick although it had mostly covered everywhere but her lips. **

**As the face of Paine looked down on them Kairi looked up "I'm a pwincess" she laughed. **

**"And I'm a artis" Namine chirped in. As Namine finished covering her legs in red. **

**The Lipstick had gone blunt and it had started off new. **

**Namine was about to ****about to start crying until Kairi nudged her and pointed to a bag in the corner.**

** At the speed of light they took off Namine behind a few steps trailing lipstick through the others biscuits and knocking over the barrel nothing was going to stop her now. The others protested but she ignored them.**

**Tifa watched the girls and then the fact dawned on her that it was HER HANDBAG they were searching through. **

**"Shit shit shit!" she said loudly and started to run over to the bag, but was stopped by Roxas pulling at her jean leg. **

**"What?" **

**"Im thirsty." Tifa tried to keep her cool and smiled. **

**"Well how about you ask Paine to get it….Kairi no!" she yelled as kairi got her make up and smeared it everywhere. **

**Then she got Tifa's blush and slammed the puff down, sending pink clouds everywhere. The two girls then jumped back in fright as Tifa's phone started ringing. **

**Paine took the girls to get cleaned up and Tifa answered. "Hello? Hey Reno. Baby to be honest now's not a very good time. Whatddya mean you won't be able to pick axel up!"**

**The boys on the mat had been watching closely at the makeup massacre and laughing at the trouble the Adults were going through. **

**But Riku was listening extra closely. When he heard Tifa swear he jumped up ****"I membered ma word SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he screeched triumphantly. **

**He looked down at Sora who nearly fainted and Axel who was smirking and clapping his hands. Tifa almost dropped the phone ****when she heard Reno couldn****'t pick Axel up but she nearly broke it at what Riku had just said.**

**Tifa's mouth hung open as she turned to the silver haired boy. Roxas sat there and laughed at him.**

** "Riku saided a baded word!" He said rolling around on the floor. "Tifa? baby? You there?" Reno's voice came through the phone and she shook her head. **

**"Riku don't ever say that word again! And yes I'm here Reno. I'll drop Axel off tonight. He can stay at mine for a couple hours." "Can I stay at your too aunt Tifa?" yuffie cried and then all the kids chimed in.**

**Riku watched as Roxas collapsed onto the floor in tears of laughter. **

**He turned to Sora and helped him up again he probably had never even heard the word before so how did he know it was bad. When Tifa told him never to say it again it only provoked him for more entertainment and he replied ****"Wot word SHIT" he sad again laughing maniacally. **

**When Axel was heard he was allowed to stay round Tifa's ****that evening He jumped up ****"Oh yeah ha ha" and pointed at every other child mockingly. **

**The girls took note of this if they were at her house that would mean more make up. **

**Namine who was actually sitting inside the makeup bag popped up. "I bin good gerl I come oo" she shouted whilst crawling around and quickly dobbing everyone on the forehead with blusher. As Kairi laughed. **

**Tifa slapped her forehead. **

**"No Namine you can't come your daddy's picking you up, and Riku don't say that again or I'll wash your mouth out with soap!" she picked Namine up and put her in the play pen. **

**She then gathered Kairi up and put her in as well. She found one of those styling heads in the box and put it between the two girls.**

** "Here do something with this." Paine swung her little sister over her shoulder and put roxas under her arm as she put Yuffie in the kitchen and Roxas next to the t.v switching it on. **

**Tifa then got Riku and Axel and said to them "Be good or else, I got an hour left with you guys then its bye bye time. Now go play." She said. Paine came and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm never having kids Paine." She said, eyeing Axel and Riku, who were being WAY too quiet for her liking.**

**Suprisingly, the next hour everything seemed to run a bit more smoothly. The volume had died down and Tifas headache was going. Namine crawled to Tifa and held her arms up. Tifa smiled. **

**"What's the matter? You want up?" the blonde girl nodded and Tifa bent down to lift her, resting her on her hip.**

** "You know what Paine, once they've have calmed down, they're pretty good kids." Namine's eyes were slowly closing as Tifa gently rocked her.**

** Riku and Axel had already fallen asleep in front of the TV and Sora and kairi were more than entertained by the toys. **

**Tifa looked at the clock. If anything today had turned out better than she planned. She had to remember that Axel was coming with her though.**

** Five minutes.**

** She motioned to Riku and Axel with her head and Paine nodded and bent down, gently shaking the two boys, who stirred and rubbed their eyes. Paine straightened and they both got to work making sure all coats and shoes were on.**

**One minute.**

**Namine was sitting in the middle of the floor, Tifa helping her do up her laces, when looking behind she saw a familiar face outside. **

**"DADDY!" the kids all looked up and as they saw each of their parents they all ran for the door. Chuckling Tifa got up and opened the door, letting the kids jump at their parents. Cloud smiled "how was she Teef?" Tifa had to laugh. "she was fine."**

**Namine yawned in her fathers shoulder. "Namine pwetty pwincess." Cloud and Tifa chuckled. "Yes you are." Tifa said taking the girls hand and stroking it. "Yes you are."**

**Maybe this job wouldn't be so hard.**


End file.
